Kill Me After This Week Ends
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: All Boomer needed was a fake girlfriend to get his parents off his back. Butch helps him by getting him a date with his classmate Bubbles, and in return he gets a month of free laundry. Bubbles enters left stage agreeing to be his fake girlfriend for a week, much to Boomer's surprise."someone please kill him by the end of the week" Boomer pleads to whoever will listen. All Pairings
1. Kill Me After I Find a Girlfriend

Kill Me After This Week Ends

 _Chapter 1: kill Me After I Find a Girlfriend_

Boomer groaned as he slammed his dorm room door shut. He leaned down the door and slowly hit the back of his head against the door.

"Are...you okay?" Boomer looked up at his roommate Butch. Butch had a raised eyebrow as he stirred his cup of noodles. He ate a few noodles, and waited for Boomer to responded. Boomer in return groaned loudly, and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"Family problems." Boomer muttered as he sat crisscross on the carpeted floor. "You know how winter break is coming up?"

"Yea? What about it?"

"Well I have to go back home to spend the holidays with my folks..." Boomer began, and Butch cut in

"So that seems like a blast."

"No, you don't get it. They also want me to bring home a lady friend." Boomer blushed brightly. It's not that he wasn't used to being around women, frankly it was the opposite. His cute looks and charming personality always seemed to draw women in like moths to a source of light. Boomer just...didn't pay attention to the women that fluttered around him. None of them caught his attention. Plus, none of them liked him for him, they simply just liked his looks and sweet demeanor.

Butch ate a few more noodles, "why don't you ask that girl, what's her name, oh yea Brat? She seems to always be clinging onto you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to go meet your parents." He suggested as he drank the spicy noodles' broth.

Boomers winced at the thought of Brat. She was pretty no doubt about it. She and Boomer shared the same colored eyes -dark blue- and the same colored hair -blond- but Boomer didn't like her personality per say. He didn't want to sound mean, but to him she was sort of well...crazy. Well more like crazy about him. From the moment, they meet she turned crazy. If any girl swarmed around Boomer while she was around she'd cling onto him, and then later threaten the girl to back off. Boomer couldn't believe she would threaten other girls, but that's what she did. Sometimes she did go through with the threats, but no one believed the girl's. Here's another thing about Brat, she gave off an innocent façade. She didn't dress innocent or act innocent at all, but when push comes to shove she played the innocent card like any Hollywood actress would. Boomer shuddered at the thought of Brat clinging onto him, as she meets his parents.

"No way in hell dude, she's crazy!" Boomer said as he stood up. "I'm not bringing that she-devil anywhere near my parents."

"Yea, it's for the best. She is crazy. I'm surprised she hasn't kidnapped you yet." Butch tossed the empty noodle cup into the trash, and put the fork he used in the empty sink. He poured himself a glass of cold water, and drank that down quickly. "I have a friend you could ask. Well, I don't think she's much of a friend. She's more like when we have a project in class we always pick each other as project partners." Boomer perked up at to the potential answer to his problems.

"What's she like?" Boomer asked quickly. His eyes glimmering with hope, that she'd be the answer to this whole ordeal.

Butch scratched his head in thought, "She's sweet, no she's super sweet. Like honey, it's a bit much for me but she's naturally sweet to everyone around her. When we worked on the projects she carried her own weight. I think she wants to work with animals or children. I can't remember to be honest. She's pretty too, there's no doubt about it. I'm sure you'll parents will like her if she agrees to you know okay your fake girlfriend." Butch looked through his phone and found what he was looking for. "I'll call her and tell her you wanna meet up." he shrugged and pressed the call button.

Boomer felt like crying tears of joy. He wouldn't have to ask Brat to be his fake girlfriend. He could seriously kiss Butch for all his help.

"Yo, Bubbles it's Butch remember me?" Butch said as he leaned over the counter.

"Of course, I remember you! I sit in front of you!" Bubbles laughed over the phone.

Butch grinned, "I have this favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Bubbles questioned lightly. Her and Butch weren't friends so it's weird that he'd ask her for a favor.

"One of my close friends he really likes you, and wants to meet up with you at the school's café. Can you please humor him and go? I don't want to see him sulking around, ha did I mention it's my roommate?" Butch lied smoothly. Boomer gaped in horror, he should have seen this coming. Butch smirked at him as Bubbles stuttered out a couple of jumbled up responses. "Please. His name is Boomer, he's a nice kid. I'm sort of sick and tired of him. All he keeps doing is talking about how pretty you are. 'Oh, did you see Bubbles and her pretty blue scarf!' And 'Bubbles has such pretty light blue eyes.' It's Bubbles this and Bubbles that. Please humor the kid." Butch mocked Boomer's voice, and Boomer was about ready to jump onto Butch to shut him up. Boomer didn't even know the girl! So of course, by default he couldn't like her!

"Boomer..." Butch heard Bubbles whisper out Boomer's name with a tone if familiarity. Did she know him? She sighed loudly. "Yea sure Butch I'll humor him just for you. Can he meet me tomorrow? Around 2 in the afternoon. That's when I don't have a class." Butch walked towards Boomer's book-bag and pulled out his agenda. He flipped through the pages and saw that tomorrow Boomer had no classes. Boomer in turn snatched his agenda away and glared at him.

"Yea he's free tomorrow! He'll see you at the café. Thank you so much for humoring him Bubbles, you're the sweetest." Butch grinned.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Good night Butch." Bubbles muttered softly. Butch chuckled and hung up.

"This is her number, and you have a date tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon." Boomer pulled out his phone and entered Bubbles' contact information.

"You jerk! I don't know this girl, and now she's gonna think I'm some creepy stalker who has a crush on her!" Boomer whined.

Butch shrugged, "it's better than going up to her and saying, 'hey I'm Boomer and I need you to be my fake girlfriend for a week.' You should be thanking me" with a sigh Boomer nodded, Butch was right.

"I know, and thank you."

"Yea...now in return you can do my laundry for a month." Boomer gaped and growled.

"Unfair!"

"Totally fair."

"Totally unfair!"

"One month isn't going to kill you bro."

"Die in a ditch, Butch!"

"I helped you score a date with Bubbles. You might not know this but every guy and some girls are swooning over her and would kill to go out at least once with her. Doing one month of my laundry isn't going to kill you." Butch jumped on the couch and turned on their game system. When silence overcame the two, Butch knew that he had won. "I'll start leaving my laundry by your door." He informed Boomer.

"Fine whatever." Boomer tossed himself next to Butch and pulled a game controller in his hands and began to play with Butch.

* * *

I got Bored and thought of this story idea. Lol will I be able to update regularly maybe! that is until I start school...welp I don't own anything and my grammar sucks so sorry about that. Till next time...ill try to update every week or so help meeeee. bye


	2. Kill Me After This Cafe Meeting

_Chapter 2: kill me after this cafe meeting._

Boomer wrapped himself in a dark blue scarf, and pulled his black beanie over his permanently messy blond hair. There was no fixing that mess. He checked his phone to make sure he was on time and he was. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the dorm room.

He made his way across campus and into a small cafe. No one was around when he walked in. He went over the register and looked over the menu. "What can I get you?" A smooth voice asked him. Boomer jumped when he saw a ginger girl in front of the register waiting for his order. She wasn't there before. Boomer ordered his hot chocolate, and a chocolate chip cookie. The ginger haired girl with pink eyes punched in the order with a happy smile. She told him his total and he paid.

"Thank you, uhh..." boomer squinted to read her name tag, "Blossom." Blossom beamed at the thank you. A person's manners had always been an important thing for her. It helped her judge a person's character.

"You're welcome!" She handed over his change, and his cookie that was placed in a small bag. His hot chocolate soon followed. He moved towards a seat near the window. This way Bubbles could see him when she got there.

Boomer took a sip of his hot chocolate when the door opened and a gust of frigid air bust in. He shivered slightly at the cold feeling that overcame him. He looked up to see a blonde girl with pigtails looking around confused. She scanned the area and her eyes landed on Boomer who was practically the only person there. "Bubbles...?" Boomer questioned as she got closer. She smiled and nodded happily.

"That's me, and you must be Boomer." Bubbles giggled and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"The one and only." Boomer moved his hand to shake hers. She firmly gripped his hand and laughed gently. "First off, I wanted to tell you something. What Butch said was total Bull. I don't know you, but he said you'd be the perfect person to ask this too." Bubbles raised an eyebrow in question and titled her head to the side slightly. "Humor me please?" Boomer pleaded gently.

"Bubbles?" Blossoms voice cut in before Bubbles could respond. "Do you want the usual?" She asked.

"Yes, Bloss that would be lovely!" Then Bubbles turned to Boomer, "kay I'll humor you." Boomer let out a sigh of relief.

"I know you don't know me, but I need help. This is going to sound totally weird, and please don't think I'm a total weirdo." Boomer took a deep breath as his face flushed red, "can you be my fake girlfriend?" He stammered out quickly. Bubbles froze and Blossom came around to see the two. Boomer was red as a tomato and his eyes looked wide and frantic. Bubbles was frozen in spot and was as white as a ghost. Her light blue eyes were wide. Blossom awkwardly walked towards the duo. She put down a plate that had a plain cheesecake and a cup of coffee that Bubbles liked. Bubbles was the first to move, her head snapped upward to look at Blossom with wide eyes filled with confusion.

"I'll just uh leave this here." Blossom said quickly. Bubbles nodded and drowned some of the hot coffee. Blossom scattered away after that. She practically run away to hide behind the counter.

"Your fake girlfriend." Bubbles knit her eyebrows together lost in thought. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Boomer pulled on some of his lose blond pieces of hair. "Well here's the thing. When I moved to come to this school it was under one condition. My folks wanted me to come back during winter break, but the catch was that I had to come back with a girlfriend, and I uhh obviously don't have one, so I was complaining of Butch about it. He suggested I ask this girl named Brat, but that a no go. No way in hell. I'd rather face my mother's wrath. Then he told me about you...and here we are." Boomer waited in silence as Bubbles processed everything he said. "I'm not some creep! I just needed help with this, please don't think I'm a creep!"

"There's one problem... I don't know you Boomer." Bubbles said as she messed with her fork.

"We can get to know each other! There's two weeks before winter break starts! My folks live in the town over so it's not like we will be going far! I'll pay for all your expenses!" Boomer pleaded.

"Townsville?" Bubbles asked. Boomer leaned back on his chair and nodded.

"Yea my folks live in the city of Townsville." Bubbles Hummed gently.

"How long?"

"A week at most."

"My adoptive father lives in Townsville can I visit him if I go with you?" Bubbles asked. Boomer brightened up quickly and nodded.

"Yes! Totally of course! I'll even drive you to his house!"

"I'll say yes right now, and I'll get to know you better in these two weeks. But so, help me Boomer if you turn out to be some serial stalker who just wants to kill me, I'll ditch you and won't go with you."

"You'll get to know me in these two weeks and then it will be your call if you wanna go." Boomer said with a shrug. "But I'd prefer that you went and not Brat." Whimpered Boomer.

"Very well Boomer, I'll go with you. I'll be your fake girlfriend, so I guess for the time being you'll be my fake boyfriend." Hearing the word boyfriend made Boomer blush red again. He pinched his cheeks slightly turning to calm down.

"Ha, I guess you're right." Bubbles checked her watch.

"I have twenty minutes before I head to my next class. Let's get to know each other a bit." She took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. "What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue." He pointed to the scarf that was a dark blue. "What about you?"

Bubbles pointed to her earmuffs, "baby blue. I guess we both like blue." Boomer chucked.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Bubbles brightens at the mention of animals, "that's a hard one but I'll have to go with bunnies. When I was a little girl I dressed up as a bunny and pretended to be a superhero." Bubbles laughed at her story, and boomer joined her. She could help but enjoy the sound of his laughter. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Don't laugh, but my favorite animal is the dolphins. I love how smart and free they are, and how pretty they are. I remember I went to this aquarium and saw them for the first time and I was mesmerized." Boomer smiled fondly at the memory. He was seven and his uncle took him to the aquarium because Boomer hadn't been feeling too well. The kids at his school weren't nice to him. One of them seemed to like to bully him around, and that week Boomer ended up with small cuts and bruises when the bully pushed him around at recess. Boomer told his uncle and then his uncle decided that Boomer should have some fun. That's how he ended up at an aquarium with beautiful sea life.

"Ah, it seems like I have to go!" Bubbles pulled her bag over her shoulder. She took her dirty plates and gave them to Blossom who said bye to Bubbles. Bubbles walked back to Boomer who also had stood up and pushed his chair in. "We have to meet up again to get to know each other more, boyfriend." Bubbles teased him. "Oh, give me your number, so we can text." Boomer told her his number and she pressed it into her phone. She put 'Boomer' and then a kissy and heart emoji.  
If the world could open up and swallow him he wishes it would. Boomer had never blushed so many times in one day in his life. He knew he wasn't going to make it to winter break if this continued. "Bye Boomer." Bubbles waved and walked in the opposite direction towards the library.

Boomer pressed the palms of his hands into his cheeks. He really, really liked the way Bubbles said his name. Blowing out a huff of air he walked towards the dormitory. He really needed a nap.


	3. Kill Me After I Wake Up From My Nap

_Chapter 3: kill me after I wake up from my nap._

He fell off the bed with the loud knocks that came from his dorm door. Boomer groaned and rolled out of bed. He was just about to take a well needed nap, and it had to be disturbed by whoever was knocking on the door. He walked out of him room and up to the door. "Who is it?" Boomer groaned out.

"Boomy-kins I just wanna talk." Brat's voice sounded loud and clear on the other side of the door. Boomer made a face of disgust.

"Bye Brat, I'm trying to take a nap."

"I just wanna talk quickly! Please!" Pleaded Brat. Boomer was a kind person, and that would surely be the death of him. He opened the door and Brat was glaring at him.

"Well? What do you need?" Boomer leaned against the doorway. He wasn't about to let her into his house because the moment he did, he'd never get rid of her. Brat pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons, then she pushed the screen up to his face.

"Who's this?" Boomer couldn't believe it. A picture of Bubbles and him stared back at him. It's when they were in the café asking each other questions. They both looked like they were having fun. Boomer took notice that they looked cute together, maybe he should ask Brat to send him the picture.

"Her name's Bubbles."

"I know that hoe's name. I've had the pleasure of meeting her a while back, but the real question is what are you doing with her?" Dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Boomer grinned, time to get Brat off his back. "I'm dating her." He watched Brat's eyes widened in horror.

"No, you're not!" She screeched out loudly. Boomer winced at the noise and nodded.

"She's my girlfriend, and we were on a date." Brat growled darkly as Boomer explained.

"How could you pick that goodie-two-shoes over me!" Brat yelled, "I loved you! I would have done anything for you! Anything." Boomer shook his head.

"No, Brat. I'd never ask you to change for me." Brat growled again she marched up closer to Boomer, who in turn took a few steps.

"Mark my words Boomer. Your girlfriend won't stay your girlfriend for too long." With that Brat took a few steps back. She flashed Boomer a smile and sent a few air kisses, "bye boomy-kins!" She waved and walked away. Boomer staggered back into his room, and shut the door making sure to lock it safe.

He walked to his couch and laid down. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned. Should he tell Bubbles that Brat was now after her? Would that be a good idea? If he did would she decide not to go?

Boomer yawned and shut his eyes before he could make a final decision.

* * *

Boomer screeched upward as he felt something cold and wet slide down his back. He jumped off the couch and pulled off his shirt. Small ice cubs fell out and fell to the floor. Boomer tried to catch his breath as he heard laughter next to him. "Bro, next time don't fall asleep on the couch." Butch laughed as he bellowed over.

Boomer glared at him and pulled his shirt back on. "You little shitcake, I hope you die in a ditch!"

"Ha, don't be so mean." Butch slipped onto the couch and raised his legs onto the coffee table. He took a sip of hot coffee that he held in his hands. "How'd your date go?" Boomer stopped pouting and grinned.

"Great! She even agreed to be my fake girlfriend, just as long as I don't become some serial stalker. Oh, and that she gets to see her Dad." Boomer told him with a bright grin.

"I wonder how Brat's going to take this." Boomer narrowed his eyes

"Yea...about that. She came over..." he put on his blue shirt. Butch sat up in alarm. Brat was no laughing matter, he knew that from experience. Brat never liked Butch. She always thought he was a bad influence on him, that he would take Boomer's purity away. That only made Butch want to push her buttons even more, any chance he got he'd show just how bad he could be. That just resulted in a lot of stalker and watching, from Brat's part. She had to make sure that Boomer would be okay. She's send Butch threatening emails, and letters. Butch wouldn't say that he's scared of her, but he does worry for Boomers safety. "Oh...and what did she want?" Butch treaded the waters lightly.

"She uhh found out about Bubbles and she doesn't like it. She told me that Bubbles won't be my girlfriend for long." Boomer winced as he spoke. "That she's better watch her back, and that she'd do anything to be with me."

Butch whistled lowly, "damn she's crazy." There was a pause between them, "are you going to tell Bubbles about Brat?"

Boomer bit his lip and picked on his pants, "I don't know, I don't want to scare Bubbles away with telling her I have a crazy stalker who could potential hurt her..." he winced knowing just how bad Brat could get when she was pissed.

"Maybe you should tell her." Butch said as he walked to the fridge to look for something else to drink. Boomer hummed slowly and shook his head quickly.

"Not yet, I'll pass that bridge when I get there." Boomer told Butch but it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself. Deep down he felt like he should tell her, but he didn't want his plan to fall apart. He really needed her to be his fake girlfriend. Or so heaven help him his mother would have his head on a silver platter...yea, maybe he won't tell her.

Butch came back with a can of sprite and sat back on the couch with a loud groan. Boomer raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm bored, let's go out" Butch suggested. "Oh wait! Let me introduce you to my sister."

"Your sister?" Boomer perked up. Butch wasn't one to talk about his personally life. From the little Boomer knew it wasn't a pleasant upbringing in the beginning but somehow it got better. Still, He didn't know he had a sister.

"Yea dude, I never told you about her because..." he shrugged, "it never came up." Boomer knew that this must be hard to Butch. He knew Butch for only a few months, and that time must have helped him strength their trust bond. To Boomer Butch was his closest friend.

"Okay!" Boomer jumped off the couch and grabbed his beanie. He grinned at Butch. "I'd love to meet a male version of you." Butch scoffed and shook his head.

"She's nothing like me Bro. We're complete opposites." Butch grabbed his leather jacket and his keys. "I haven't seen her in a while, so it will be nice, even if she's a pain in the ass" boomer laughed and nodded.

Boomer was an only child, so he didn't know how it felt to have siblings. Most people hated their siblings, always calling them a pain in the ass but still he'd always been a little curious.

"What's her name?" Boomer asked as Butch lead the way down the pavement. She worked at walking distance. Soon they got to a familiar place. It was the cafe that bubbles and him had visited in the morning. "Wait a minute..." Butch swung the door open and matched right in.

"Holy fuck, Blossom I'm here!" Butch yelled into the cafe. Boomer froze quickly, so his suspicion has been correct.

From the back came running Blossom. Her long Red hair was being held back in a high pony tail and bright pink eyes glared at Butch. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips. "Oh my god! There's no need for you to yell" Blossom practically matched Butch's tone. It's as if she didn't notice that she too was yelling.

Butch laughed loudly and shook his head. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm older." He stuck his tongue out in mock.

Blossom scoffed and shook her head, "yea sure but Mom trusts me more than you." A smirk Slyly reached her lips. Butch opened his mouth widely to rebuttal and then pouted.

"My dear sister is this mean to me!" Butch walked closer to the counter and fell back onto it. Blossom rolled her eyes and placed her chin onto the palm of her hand.

"Why are you here Butch?"

Butch stood up and looked-for Boomer. Boomer stood off to the side looking around awkwardly. That's when Blossom took notice in Boomer too, "you're the kid from this morning that was with Bubbles." Boomer nodded and blushed.

"Yea he is!" Butch whooped and Blossom hit him on his head in response. "Ouch Bloss chill out will ya! I brought Boomer here to meet you. He didn't even know I had a sister!" Butch grabbed Boomer and pushed him to Blossom.

Boomer smiled and tilted his head slightly to the left. He pushed out his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Blossom, I didn't know you were Butch's sister. It's kind of strange since you two look nothing alike I would have never guessed" Boomer babbled.

Blossom took his hand and smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you too Boomer. Yea we get that often."

"It's because I'm adopted." Butch said, and he wraps his arm around Boomer's shoulders. Boomer and Blossom looked over at Butch surprised. Both were surprised for two difference reason thought. Boomer had no idea that Butch was an adopted child, and Blossom was shocked that Butch admitted anything. He usually didn't tell anyone, if anyone asked he would shrug and change the subject. Blossom knew very well why Butch didn't tell anyone, she understood and respected his choices. This all just meant that he trusts Boomer a lot.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Boomer whispered. Butch and Blossom stayed quiet neither of them knew what to say

"You never asked." Butch shrugged and gave Blossom a look of explain slightly.

"My mom adopted him at an early age." She smiled and hoped Boomer wouldn't ask any more questions. Boomer noticed. He noticed Butch's rigid figure and Blossom's pleading smile. They were hoping for no more questions, but Boomer had to just ask one."

"Who's your mom?" Blossom beat Butch to answer.

"Sara Bullum" she said proudly. If there was one thing that Blossom was proud of that would be their mom. She is a brilliant woman with more Brain's then brawn's. Boomer nodded, that name sounded familiar, but he didn't want to ask anything else.

"That's very nice of her for adopting Butch." Boomer said with a gentle smile. "But I want ask questions, I don't want to pressure you two to tell me anything." He shrugged and looked up at the menu. "Actually, can I have an iced mocha coffee?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Blossom who was in a slight daze sprang into action, she put his order in and took the money. "Butch are you going to tell him about your childhood?" Blossom asked softly. Butch looked hesitant, but then nodded stiffly. "I gotta close shop now either way. You two can stay I'll meet you both, where ever you decide to sit." Boomer and Butch nodded. Blossom handed Boomer his coffee and the two boys moved to sit at a table with four seats. They now waited for Blossom to clean and lock the door.

Blossom walked to them and sat next to Butch. "I don't know how much you're gonna tell him." Boomer sat on the other side of the two siblings sipping his coffee. He was confused but he wasn't going to push anything. "I mean you trusted him enough to tell him that you're adopted..." Blossom pointed out. Butch swayed slightly in his seat, he was thinking hard.

"Okay, before Sara adopted me I wasn't in a delightful home. Hell, it might as well be the worst home any kid could be in. I was mistreated and abused. My birth parents didn't love me at all, and that's cool not hard feelings." Butch scoffed and shook his head, Boomer took notice and noted that there was some resentment towards his birth parents. "I guess, someone found out. I can't remember how it's fuzzy and cloudy and I remember being sent to foster homes. They didn't want me there either, I was a trouble maker. Then Ms. Bullum came into the picture, I knew I wasn't anything special, but I caught her attention. I was what, like five maybe turning six when she adopted me."

"What a mess that was" Blossom jumped in with an eye roll. "He was so mean to me! Butch always pulled on my hair and ruined my dolls!" She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out. Butch mimicked her actions. "He was a disaster when he showed up. Like a ticking time, bomb."

"Okay Bloss we get it I was a mess, but I'm better now."

"Tell that to me dead dolls."

"You're both adorable" Boomer finally spoke up. Butch and Blossom looked up at him confused. "I don't have siblings, but you seem to get along and that's adorable." Silence enveloped the trio for a minute or so until Boomer spoke up again. "Butch I'm happy you found a better home, and that you're happy now. Wait- is that why you want to work with kids?" Boomer had been confused at first when Butch had told him he was planning to work with kids. Butch didn't seem like the person to want to work with kids, but that's what he wanted to do, and Boomer always wondered why.

"Yea...I wanna be there for the kids what were like me." Now he knew, he wanted to help the kids that were like him, abandoned with no glimmer of hope anywhere in sight. He wanted to be that silver of hope in those children's eyes. He wanted those kids to know that everything would be alright even if it didn't seem so in those scary moments.

Blossom cut in quickly and sneaky glint in her eyes. She began to tell an embarrassing story about Butch during his child. Boomer would laugh in the right moments and Butch would screech at her to shut her mouth. He almost jumped the poor girl, but she was easily able to fight back. Boomer kept laughing at the siblings. What a night, he would surely need another nap after the rollercoaster of tonight.

* * *

I just, suck at updating. I wrote this all long ago too, ugh oh well. I wanted this chapter to focus a bit more on some of the relationships that the characters have. if you haven't noticed the girls aren't related to one another nor are the boys. I thought it would be fun to mix things up and create new dynamics so here we are.


End file.
